The present invention is directed to replacement steps used in an interior corner of a swimming pool. The steps can either be used to replace existing steps or to add steps to the corner of a pool where no steps currently exist.
The presently available replacement pool steps for installation into an interior corner of a swimming pool suffer from several disadvantages. First, the available pool steps are placed in the interior of the pool and then covered with the vinyl pool wall liner. In such an installation, the liner will not lay flat on the steps and may be subject to stretching and cracking. Second, when the steps themselves crack, it is necessary to remove the liner to reach the steps.